1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-based device portable personal computer system, and more particularly, to a pen-based portable personal computer system that is adapted to operate in both a pen mode and a mouse mode, utilizing a passive stylus as an input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen-based portable personal computer systems are generally known in the art. Such systems typically include a digitizer panel and utilize a stylus as an input device. Both active and passive stylus devices are known. In such pen-based personal computer systems, the path of the stylus is tracked relative to the digitizer panel to maintain the pen paradigm and to provide visual feedback to the user. Such pen-based portable personal computer systems are known to use Microsoft Windows for Pen Computing Systems (“Pen Windows”). With such a system utilizing the Pen Windows operating system, the pen driver can typically deliver stylus tip locations every five to ten milliseconds to achieve a resolution of about 200 dots per inch and to connect the dots in a timely manner. As such, the Pen Windows operating system can provide a real time response to maintain the pen paradigm. The object of the pen-based portable personal computer system is to provide the user with a tool as familiar as pencil and paper. Unfortunately, the popularity of such pen-based computer systems is a lot less than expected by the industry. As such, application programs for such pen-based systems are limited.